I'm With You
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: One shot fictions with pairings of Britt/Rachel, Pezberry and Faberry...An alternate version of the Hurt Locker scene, Finn being a loser and Chapter four is a challenge fiction using the four girls in a hangover style story
1. Brittany and Rachel: Brittany is my GF

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_**Author's Notes: It's eight years later Rachel and Brittany are stars**_

_Rachel berry had just finished rehearsals for Spider Man as she was playing Mary Jane Watson as she was getting ready to leave the cast was around her. "So Rachel where's your imaginary girlfriend?" One of the male castmates said and the other one responded, "I heard that she claims it's Brittany Pierce that Ke$ha wannabe." Rachel just kept eating this up because she's heard worse since no one believe that Brittany is her girlfriend because they are such opposite. _

_"And yet it's funny Donna because you would playing my girlfriend's song on your Ipod every time you miss your mark." Rachel said to Donna and then turned to the other guy. "Mike we don't believe your dating Lady Gaga because she doesn't date." "Oh come on Brittany is hot, she's been on Maxim, FHM, Teenbeat and has a deal with playboy..." Joe said and Rachel responded, "Actually she turned that down because she's actually doing Ke$ha's new video. Brittany is doing the choreoghaphy and singing with her." Everyone started to laugh. _

_"Rachel your smart and semi-talented, what would you be doing with a loser like Brittany Pierce? She only knows how to dance R and B, Club or whatever she does." Jim said and Rachel responded, "Why don't you turned around and ask her what else she knows?" Jim turned to see Brittany standing over him. Jim was eating his words and Brittany walked over to Rachel to give her a meaningful kiss. _

_"I'm sorry I'm late Rachie, my cat took my diary..." Brittany said and Rachel responded, "It's okay we just have to hide it better." Brittany turned to her cast and said, "By the way Jim if your going to insult me remember I know all the identites of those on my web-site. A web-site where you said and I quote, "I think Brittany is a genius and no one can hold a candle to her." Rachel wave goodbye as she left holding her hands with Brittany as they would outside the theater._

_Brittany turned to Rachel and said, "Oh Ke$ha asked me if you could get her tickets for opening night." "Baby I gave you seven of them..." Rachel said and Brittany counted, "Quinn, Puck, a couple of my other dancers, Santana and...I have one more." Rachel knew she had two but at least she was close this time_


	2. The actress and the officerPezberry

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two_

_**Author's Notes: This is eight years later, Santana is a cop and Rachel is a star...**_

_Santana Berry-Lopez was getting off for the night from doing her rounds and she realized that she had two hours before she had to go to a certain show. She looked outside and saw a limo pulling up to the police station as she rolled her eyes she knew whose wife it was..._

_Rachel ran into the station. "Excuse me miss, may I help..." An officer said and the man who looked like the captain patted the officer to move away. "Move officer this is Rachel Berry the best broadway actress in the business..." The captain said and gave Rachel a hug. "Listen I want you to know that our horses have been well nourished ever since you donate money to that stable out back." The captain told Rachel and she responded, "That's very good news but my show is starting soon and the traffic is horrible." _

_Captain whistle. "I want five uniforms out there by the limo to get Rachel and officer Lopez there in a quick manner!" Captain yelled and they all ran out. "Thank you Captain." Rachel said and Santana just shook her head. "Baby the police are not here to get us to the show on time." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Well I just want you to get the first seat." "Officer Berry-Lopez hope you have a good night." Captain said and Santana returned the sentitment. _

_Santana gave Rachel a moving kiss as they exit the station and enter the limosuine. Santana was changing as Rachel was helping her out of the uniform and the diva was just blown away that Santana was apart of New York's finest. She was so proud how she became the head of her class and how she's change from who she was. Santana's breasts would hanging out because she hadn't put a bra on.. Rachel went and started to lick her nipples as Santana tried to get her off it was really good so they last a minute or two and as they through the front door...Rachel told the driver not to open the door because they would half-dress because traffic was that slow even with a police escort. They left the limo, ran outside and Rachel had a wonderful performance. _


	3. Who is out first? Brittana or Faberry

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Three_

_**Author's Notes: **__This would have been funny if __**Sexy**__ went like this..._

_"I love you and I don't want to be with any of those guys I just want you. Tell me you love be back..." Santana said with tears in her eyes hoping that singing to Brittany and confessing her feelings was enough. "Of course I do but I can't...I can't unless you come out." Brittany said and Santana was speechless. "If you come out I'll be with you and I will break up with Artie. I don't want to do that unless you come out and I'm yours." Brittany told Santana and added, "If you just want to tell the Glee club then that's fine but come out and I'm yours forever and ever." "That's it." Santana said and she was crying again. "Okay." Santana said and they walked to Glee as they walked they heard everyone clapped as Rachel and Quinn would standing in the middle giving each other a mind-blowing kiss everyone including Miss Holiday was in shock. _

_"Wait!" Santana yelled and added, "I was about to come out with Brittany." "Wow two girl couples. This rocks!" Puck yelled and they all said, "Shut up Puckerman!" "Wait you and Brittany finally are going to make it offical." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Wait you two are not the hottest girl couple here...We been together since freshman year." "I been crushin on Rachel forever." Quinn said and added, "I have been avoiding my feelings for her, Finn broke up with her because she thought she kissed Puck but it was me baby!" _

_"Wait! You lied to me!" Finn yelled and Rachel responded, "Yes Finn I lied to you and by the way Quinn is a way better kisser." Finn flipped over a chair and screamed, "I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you!" Finn ran off like a woman. "We dated him..." Quinn said and added, "So that's why we're gay..." _


	4. Challenge fiction

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_They would all twenty-one and decided to take a trip to Las Vegas. They would all knocked out and Rachel was the first to wake up on the couch in...Rachel screamed her head off and everyone who had hangovers watched as Rachel was wearing leather. Quinn hungover walked to her slowly and tried to calm down her diva girlfriend._

_"Oh my God the poor cows!" Rachel said while crying and Quinn assured her that she's going to take this off as soon as possible then looked to see she had a wedding ring on then Rachel looked down between Quinn's legs..._

_"Holy shit Q!" Santana yelled and saw it was a strap-on diddlo then Brittany was just getting up with a marriage certifcate. "Sanny...who is Mr. and Mrs. Bugs Bunny? I thought they would cartoons..." Brittany said and notice that she had a wedding ring with Santana as the Latin looked at the marriage certificate. Rachel was helped to the bathroom to take off the clothes then the diva took off the strap-on as they both fumble around for clothes. Brittany had a note:_

_**Hey ladies, **_

_**I hope you had fun last night, I believe that the four of you deserves to be together but in two seperate couples and so after a little drug, a little drinking I saw two of you get married. but who? **_

_**"**__Okay I have no shows coming up, Quinn and Santana don't go back to school yet and Brittany has no dancing jobs for a while we could figure this out." Rachel said and Quinn paused for a second. "Okay let's trace back to what we remember..." _

_**Challenge...**_


	5. Faberry? Second Chance

_I'm With You _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Notes: Someone Like you belongs from Adele and Afraid to Sleep for Vicki Martinez. This is a little different**_

_Part Five _

_Rachel and Quinn would coming from opposite ends of the theather as they would both get ready for booty camp. The last time either of them would here alone they broke up and as they would about to enter. There was a red-head woman around five foot four inches sitting down on the stool singing a song and it sounded like Someone Like You from Adele._

_**I heard that you settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

_Quinn set herself up for a broken heart when she dump Rachel for Finn at a chance at popularity again. It blew up in her face to the point where dye her hair pink. She's now trying to get Beth back. Rachel looked at Quinn across the stage as this woman was singing. _

_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_Quinn always doubted that she could keep up with Rachel's life and it was part of the reason why she left her for Finn. Now she lost them both and now Rachel is with Finn. Rachel's the lead and running for Student president..._

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_

_**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

_Rachel meant every word to Finn about he could be so much more. She remembered when she looked at the cast list that someone held her hand for a minute and whispered, "Congrats you desereve it." Quinn whispered to her ex a couple of days ago.._

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"**_

_**Yeah.**_

_This girl was singing with real pain and it sounded like how deep both girl's hearts felt when they went there seperate ways. Quinn remembered Rachel coming to find her with the skanks to get her back to Glee._

_**You know how the time flies**_

_**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**_

_**We were born and raised**_

_**In a summer haze**_

_**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_That was the last summer they could be together unless they don't go to college till Fall. _

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**_

_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_

_**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**_

_**That for me it isn't over.**_

_This girl was singing really good as Quinn and Rachel started to walk across the stage in back of the singer. _

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Nothing compares**_

_**No worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes**_

_**They are memories made.**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_Quinn and Rachel would face to face they couldn't hear anything around them. "I was glad you would there when I saw the cast list." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "You're a star." "I know that but as much as Finn was happy you been there when I cried over him. You gave me my first kiss and now Kurt is gone. Mecedres hates me with good reason and Finn doesn't know if he's going to vote for me." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Don't you get it Rachel...None of that matters because I never stopped loving you. I was such an idiot and I..." The song faded in like a whisper..._

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_"Prom was a joke and I know your with Finn but I want you back. I will do anything to get you back...I need you to be that voice of reason when I do something evil. I need Funny Girl again, I need you and that's all. You're with Finn right now." Quinn said _

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg**_

_**I remember you said,**_

_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_"I know I am..." Rachel said and then turned to see the singer was gone. "Where did she go?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "She was great." They walked to the stage and looked around then looked at each other. "Your going to do booty camp." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I figure it would be a good opportunity to reconnect with my fellow gleesters." _

_"I could talk to Kurt." Quinn offered to Rachel and the diva responded, "I don't where to start." "What would you sing to him?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "If it was that easy, I would sing...I don't know." "If you would trying to get me back, what would song would you sing?" Quinn asked and Rachel went over to the piano..._

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_**Slept in this room together**_

_**But now you're gone**_

_**And it's so quiet I turn the TV on**_

_**We lived in this room together**_

_**Remember, we painted the walls**_

_**Now time doesn't stand still**_

_**Though it crawls, it crawls**_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_**And baby I'm afraid to sleep**_

_**Cause if I do I'll always dream of you**_

_**Dreaming always deep**_

_**I miss you so why did I let you go**_

_**I never realized how much I was in love with you**_

_**Til you started sleeping with some one new**_

_**Rachel and Quinn Sings:**_

_**Last night i dreamed again**_

_**December and you were there**_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_**I cried and you kissed my face**_

_**And you still care, you still care**_

_**Rachel and Quinn Sings:**_

_**And baby I'm afraid to sleep**_

_**Cause if I do I'll always dream of you**_

_**Dreaming always deep**_

_**I miss you so why did I let you go**_

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_**Baby I'm afraid of sleep**_

_**Lying alone in the darkness**_

_**With a memory in my head**_

_**There's a big hole where my heart is**_

_**And a lonely feeling rolling around my bed**_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**And baby I'm afraid to sleep**_

_**Cause if I do I'll always dream of you**_

_**Dreaming always deep**_

_**I miss you so why did I let you go**_

_**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Baby I'm afraid of sleep**_

_**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh**_

_**Baby I'm afraid of sleep**_

_**Baby I'm afraid of sleep**_

_**Quinn and Rachel Sings: **_

_**We slept in this room together and now you're gone**_

_As everyone piled in to get ready for booty camp time. Mr. Schuster was liking what he was seeing and Quinn was catching a glipmse of Rachel with Finn laughing it up as well as Santana with Brittany. The red-head was standing away from the stage looking at Rachel and Quinn she said, "I have a lot of work to do to get them back together." The red head woman disappeared. _


	6. My homage to Scienceandromance and Buffy

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six _

_**Author's Note: This is my homage to one of my fav Faberry fictions called, "Fear Is The Heart Of Love." **_

_Quinn slammed the door behind her as Rachel was by herself in a room. "You are not going to avoid me Rachel. I love you. I want to spend forever with you..." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her then said, "If you had any idea what forever has meant to me you wouldn't say that." "Then tell me!" Quinn yelled and Rachel walked her little feet. "You're going to be scared of me." Rachel told her and the ex-cheerleader responded to her, "I am the ex-HBIC, I went toe to toe with Santana Lopez nothing you could say or do will scare me." "Look in my eyes" Rachel said and added, "Don't blink." _

_Quinn waited and Rachel's eyes turned black with fangs in her mouth. Quinn paused but didn't run away she touched her face but the diva shy away. "Rachel..." Quinn said and Rachel looked at the blonde she's sacred to death. "How old are you?" Quinn asked and added, "Brittany is a vampire as well. I'm surprised you didn't sense that." "I'm thirty-five. I was born this way. My dad was like me and my first girlfriend I didn't love her like I love you. Brittany told me that you just want someone to love I've been right there. I don't want you to see me like this." _

_Quinn told her hand then brushed it against Rachel's face. "I haven't notice it." Quinn kissed her girl and said, "Your my girlfriend and we will figure out." "But I could kill you." Rachel whispered softly and Quinn responded, "I know." _

_As Quinn and Rachel held hands through the hall. All they heard was Brittany squealed, "Finally!" Brittany walked to the both of them and hug them both. "How old are you?" Rachel asked and Brittany responded, "Fifty years old and when I don't feed I say not smart things." Santana walked to Brittany and she nodded that Rachel knows. "Ready for Sectionals anymore?" Santana asked which was an interesting icebreaker. _


	7. Homage to my fav wolf stories

I'm With You

By

BornThisWay201f

Part Seven

_**Author's Notes: This is my homage to two of my favorite Glee Werewolf stories..Love Unknown and Howling with a Jukebox. Senior year the School is under the paw in a good way of the unholy trinity and there's Faberry also Brittana. Quinn kept Beth.**_

_"Mom did you wash my uniform?" Quinn bellowed through the house as she walked downstairs her mother threw her cheeleader outfit and Quinn put it in her bag. "Now tonight might not be the full moon but that doesn't mean you don't partol." Quinn's mother reminded her and the blonde alpha paused because she had a date. "Yes daughter you have a date with your girlfriend..." Quinn's mother read her thought almost at that same second and then walked to her off-spring's head to kiss her. "I can't believe you ever thought I would never apporve, I am not human. You are the alpha of your pack and you are to hold an example of self-love." Her mother reminded her even further. "Where's my daughter?" Quinn said and then she heard the laughter then ran downstairs.. _

_ Her daughter was in the playpen laughing as the other two members of her pack was playing with her. Sometimes Quinn believes that they like her child better than her. Brittany was hopping around in wolf form as Beth was laughing as Santana had the offspring on her lap. Santana heard Quinn's thoughts about liking Beth better than her. "Quinn stop being a drama-queen your our alpha, we just love our God-daughter a lot." Santana said and Brittany shifted back then responded, "She going to be great a wolf maybe she'll be a white wolf like you." "Maybe a grey wolf." Quinn said and took her beautiful Beth then brought her up to her mother who was taking her to work. Quinn was fine with raising her with this supporting cast of love around her._

_ As Quinn drove her hummer Brittany and Santana told Quinn the news. "School news. We have sectionals cheer compeition coming up so Coach Sue is going to be even worst. We have song selction tommorow and I think we should think of doing the Tony Bennett and Amy Whinehouse song. We have a pack meeting concerning the school and the rouges that we been running into." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Rachel's birthday is two days and so we want to a club did a sexy dance for someone we knew to get her tickets for her favorite musicial. I also took the liberty of making sure mom is out the house." They arrived at school and as they walked in there the sea of people moved aside. They would the law when he came to bullying, fights or possible criminal activity. _

_ "Hey there Dike meat." A football player said to Rachel who turned around and said, "Jones it's good to see you and now your going to leave because I rather not see violence before first period." Rachel said and Jones responded, "I rather leave with you baby! I mean maybe I could handle you better and not make you more gay like Finn did to you..." "That's such a romantic gesture but I am all ready spoken for..." Rachel said and Jones moved in close. "You are going to go to hell for the fact that you like carpet rather then..." Quinn cough breaking up this wonderful declaration of love as he turned around to see the three of them. "I rather you leave or be carried out." Quinn quietly said and Jones responded, "You can't do that." _

_ Quinn stare at him and then snapped fingers the bell for first period rang all of a sudeen then everyone scrambled to there classes. "Any questions?" Quinn asked and Jones knew that the three came from a long line of Wolves who would the great providers and protectors of this town so he left. _

_ "I wanted to use the second warning." Quinn and Rachel kissed as her main officers smiled so big. "Hi Rachel." Brittany and Santana said at the same time. Quinn mark her girl so close and opened her eyes. "I wish to God and Anibus you didn't have to go through that." Quinn said and they joined in a kiss. "I don't care because I love you not for your power which is a turn on but just because..." They embrace so sweet and loving as Santana looked at Brittany then said, "Can we do a sexy dance later?" Brittany asked. _


	8. Brittan is inspiring

_I'm with you_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eight_

_Brittany was taking off her boots and Santana close the locker room. "B they love it." Santana said and Brittany loved how Santana was so happy for her. "You really have more talent that mostly everyone." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Coming from you it's means a lot." Santana gave Brittany a small kiss on the lips and then played with her hair. "Your hair looks totally better down." Santana commented next and made Brittany smile again. Brittany pulled Santana over and put a garbage pail in front of the door then led Santana to her then gave her a series of kisses. "The only person you have to worry about looking at you is me." Brittany said and so they took one look around the whole locker room before having some much needeed alone. Brittany took out Santana's ponytail and as Santana looked in the blonde's eyes there was a new sure of herself that appeared in her eyes. As they finished with alone time, it was Santana who had a bigger smile on her face. _

_Three days later...When Santana and Brittany would offer spots at Shelby's group. Rachel then spoke about having an idea about Sectional's and Santana was about to go off. "Santana this is about you!" Rachel yelled and added, "Santana is right she won sectionals last night and she did with her favorite song by Amy Whinehouse, what if as a tribute you win it again with one of her songs?" Santana was compelled to listen. _

_"Go on." Santana said and Rachel responded, "There's a new song from Tony Bennett and her that compliments your voice called Body and Soul. I just don't want anyone else to leave and your one of our better singers." "Okay let's say I stay and take the song choice which is not a bad idea you need a great upbeat song afterwards." Santana said and added, "Because it's a slow song." _

_"Actually that's not true I'm sure our band could do an arrangment to make it a little upbeat which will make the judges really give points for taking time to give the song the justice it deserves.." Blaine said and Rachel responded, "And still keep it in memory of a great singer like Amy." Even if she doubt Rachel's intentions she did notice how she was trying. _

_"Okay. I'll do it." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I have another idea and it involves Brittany. Your voice may not be the best but I was thinking maybe you could do Janet Jackson." Rachel said and Brittany did a double take then added, "Even mix up as a group number but with Mike and you could make the dancing awesome." _

_"I have no problem with that the diversity of the numbers would be outstanding." Mr. Schue said and Brittany responded, "Okay." "It's just that the prep rally reminded how great of a dancer and performer you are." Rachel continue to compliment. Santana gave Brittany a smile to add to that. _

_So at Sectionals New Directions won with Santana and Blaine singing Body and Soul with the new arrangment and Rhytmn Nation with Brittany, Quinn and Tina but it was the M.V.P announcement that was the shock..."The M.V.P is...Ms. Santana Lopez." Will said and Santana was speechless then did something that outed her which was one passionate kiss with Brittany and her. _

_"I really was hurt to see Amy die but I got her new C.D. and I get to say I told you so how she would comeback better. Blaine you rock thank you for wanting to take time to do the song right and Mr. Schuster you too. The last person I want to thank is you Brittany for being you. You are smart, so talented and beautiful. I love you girl." Santana said and Brittany came down for one more kiss. They pulled Rachel in for a group hug as Finn smile because his girl done good. _


	9. Keep Bleeding In love Pezberry

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine_

_**Author's Note: **__What if Brittany knew that Santana loved Rachel and San walks to Rachel in the different Hurt Locker like scene?_

_"Hi." Santana said weakly as she walked by to her diva ex-girlfriend then Rachel turned to see the Latin girl staring at her. "I want to talk to you." The Brunette Spanish princess said and the diva was shocked. "I realize why I'm such a bitch because I'm angry...Angry that I had all these feelings for Brittany and then you come along at Sectionals saying you believe me then we hook up and I..." Santana said and Rachel paused because this was hard for Santana to say. "San...You want to be alone." Rachel asked Santana and they found a classroom._

_"When we hooked up it was great and I really hurt you. I know it's supposed to be over..." Santana said and Rachel interrupted, "No it was never over Santana. I don't support cheating but I was glad when you had sex with Finn because you made me see that he was not the one for me. You are." Rachel began to hold Santana's carmel hands and the spanish beauty said, "I am afraid of the looks and whispers but when we hid before we broke up. It would kill me if we broke up again." _

_Santana started to cry and said, "This is one time you get to see me cry!" Rachel kissed every tear was coming down and Santana giggled. "I love you Santana Lopez. I love you when your Satan, I love you when your a bitch and I especally love everything about you...I can't hide it and it's either we come out soon or not at all." The little diva said and Santana then said, "Okay...I'm going to sing a song for you today and then I am going to walk up to you then asked for you to be my girlfriend in that order." Rachel couldn't wait to find out about the song as Glee started Santana still in her jacket walked up to sing a beautiful version of Bleeding Love. Santana then walked up to Rachel and gave her a kiss which made all the Glee members surprised then Rachel said yes to be a girlfriend. "San!" Brittany said sternly and Santana looked at Rachel. "May I be excuse?" Santana asked and walked in the bathroom. Santana took of her jacket and showed a few scars. _

_"Rachel I'm a cutter and this is how bad it was not being with you. It's been more off then on but during the Summer I'm going to get help and I need your support." Santana said and Rachel kissed her then said, "Shut up San! You had me a long time ago." Rachel and Santana first couple kiss was one of many for the next fifty years. _


	10. Catwoman Loves the Vampire

_**I'm With You**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Twelve**_

_**It was Halloween and it would be Quinn's last Halloween in this school as she was deciding what to go as. As she was in the costume shop, she looked to the left and saw a girl dressed up in very sexy vampire outfit. She thought the costume was too sexy for high school but maybe perfect for Puck's party and so she walked to the girl. **_

_**"Excuse me, where did you get the costume at?" Quinn asked and the girl responded in a stranger accent, "It's in the sexy creature section."Quinn paused as she saw the girl was going out of her way to hide her face but in the end walked to the section. **_

_**Later on at the party...**_

_**Quinn walked in and rang the doorbelll to Puck opening it up as his mouth almost hit the floor. "Oh damn." Puck said and Quinn responded, "That's all you have to say for your baby's mother." "Please come in and take anything you want." Puck said to Quinn and she smiled then walked in to watch everyone dance. Brittany was the princess from tangled and Santana was old school Jennifer Lopez. There was a catwoman who was in the corner with a drink in her hand and a whip. She couldn't recongized who it was but enjoyed the party as Puck got all the Glee kids together in a room then by possess of elimination Quinn got the shock of her life.**_

_**"Rachel!" Quinn yelled and Rachel smiled as she took of the mask of the cat-woman costume to reveal herself.. "I see you got the costume I was trying on. You look beautiful Quinn and I was right you needed a little inspiration." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "You planned that." "I needed something to do after Santana was outed by my dumbass ex-boyfriend." Rachel said and motion her head to the side. "Sugar and Finn." Quinn said and Rachel nodded her head as the blonde saw how it still hurt Rachel.**_

_**"She dressed as a witch and you obviously dressed like Catwoman when it was on television." Quinn said to her and Rachel smile because that was right. "Big Catwoman fan I actually saw the photos of Anne Hatwhay's costume, I could show you if you come home with me tonight..." Quinn hitting on Rachel. "Quinn I am sure I could see those photos anywhere else so if you just want me to come home with you then just ask..." Rachel said and Quinn responded in a seducing type manner, "My mother is away for the whole night so come back to my place" They share several kisses in the middle of the room and Puck's mouth dropped because at this moment he had two girl-girl couples here. **_

_**"Quinn your fangs are making it hard too kiss you right now and I would rather not explain how people would think fake fangs would draw blood on me" Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Sorry I'lll be right back." She paused and then did a double take then Rachel walked to her. "I am Catwoman." Rachel said and she turned left to right so no one could see her kitty eyes. Quinn a little freak but happy then gave her one more kiss. **_

_**Quinn went to the bathroom then saw her fangs and closed her eyes then they change back to human teeth. "I'm not going to mess this up not when I finally found you again." Quinn said who next week will be celebrating her forty-fifth birthday in a body of seventeen year old teenager who finally was getting together with the girl she lost around the days of Eartha Kitt and Adam West in Batman.**_


	11. Faberry or Sugberry

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 11_

_**Author's note: **__Insipre by the author of __**Districting Quinn Farbray and Sparks Fly...**_

_Everyone was there for encouragement to Santana then Quinn walked into the room with her pink hair and leather jacket from the Mash-up last year. She took center stage and looked at Santana. _

_"The worst thing in the world you could ever do is deny who you are and the reason why I went punk was that I have been awful and hateful to someone I love. I realize that person is the one I want to be with. The worst thing you could do is justify awful things in the name of love and oh man I was doing that to an art form. Rachel when Shelby came back here my plan was to destroy her for hurting you and get Beth..." Quinn said and added, "I'm saying this because for three years I've been so in love with you. I have hurt you because I wanted you to just go away! I figure if you go away then I don't have to look at you and reminded how wrong these feelings I have for you. But there you are and my heart sinks because I understand what is so bad about being bi-sexual..." _

_Quinn then opened her jacket and it showed, "__**I like girls."**_

_"Santana the worst thing in the world you could ever do is denied your feelings for someone to the point where it could destroy you. I'm not alone here because I know you feel the same. I know you hide just like I do, you bury yourself in your dreams and I know there's something more to you Rachel. I know I'm the mistress of hiding who I am but your safe here..." Quinn said and as she sat down. _

_"Can I ask you something Rachel?" Sugar quiet voice asked and Rachel looked up at her. "If you don't like people outing someone who's gay, why are you with Finn?" Sugar asked and added, "Doesn't that make you a hypocrite and a big fat liar, it's like your spitting in the face against what you believe in. That sucks because I totally want you. .Sorry as..." Rachel thought about that for a second._

_"Berry she's right." Santana said and Finn responded, "I didn't mean to outed you, I was just pissed off and I just wanted to hurt you. I didn't want you to get..." "Finn wait!" Rachel yelled and turned to Finn. "I have been the targets of that girl for a while and I've known Quinn was bi because I am too. I hid because of what my dads go through. Santana maybe cruel and insulting but at least now she's not hiding anymore or Quinn." _

_"All right all the ladies down here..." Santana said and everyone stopped for a little bit then they started to walk down. They paused and did the song, "I kissed a Girl..." as Glee was over everyone was in a better mood but Quinn and Sugar was sticking around. "I'm sorry." Finn said and Rachel responded, "I can't be a couple with you." Rachel walked away from him then Quinn looked up at Shelby and Sugar ran out of there followed by Quinn. _

_"Rachel wait up!" Quinn and Sugar yelled as Rachel turned around to see them both. _

_"Okay you know how I feel about you and my actions may have been socipathic but I'm serious about my feelings." Quinn said and Sugar responded, "Listen she's a psycho that wanted to hurt your mother, I would never hurt you because you don't know me. I would so be a better girlfriend and yes I would be the better dress..." _

_"I said awful things about your outfits but it pissed me off that it didn't phase you because you like who you are and I wish I had that..." Quinn said and Sugar responded, "See she's not in your league Rachel..." Rachel held her hands up and looked at them both then slowly her out both of her hands. "Maybe we should all sit down and talk about this some more." Rachel said. Quinn thought Rachel was possessed by Puck and then Rachel kissed Quinn then Sugar. "Now you two will have to go through an audition process to be my girlfriend so let's talk out how it will go..." Rachel said as she walked down the halls with Sugar and Quinn hand to hand. _


	12. Rachel will be loved

_I'm With You_

By

BornThisWay201f

Part 12

Quinn raised her hand as Mr. Shue made the lesson for today. Ever since the Gaga lesson Rachel and her have slowly got there relationship back on track. She finally realized that Rachel was it for her and with Judy's blessing also the ring she was given.

"Yes Quinn.." Mr. Schue said and Quinn responded, "The funny thing about today is that you pick now to want to marry Ms. Pillsbury and I know it's hard to take that leap. I know I'm eighteen but I think I know what love is. It's messy and not always sunshine or gold stars." Rachel smile a little and Quinn walked down then motion for Rachel to come to her then sit down. Rachel stopped at first then walked her small feet to Quinn and then motion for Santana then whispered in her ear.

"I can't hit all the high notes you could so I'm going to ask for a little help on this one...Now if Rachel was Miss Pillsbury I would tell how I always imagine myself being with her from the first moment I saw her. I wish I didn't listen to my father or my mother and just been proud of who I am. If I was proposing and Miss Pillsbury was Rachel. I would say that life is too short to wait for the age to asked someone to marry them." Quinn said and she points at the music...

_**Quinn Sings**_

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

_**Santana Sings**_

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

_**Quinn sings**_

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

_**Quinn kneels down to Rachel and takes her hand to give gentle kisses..She continues**_

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

_**Santana Sings to Brittany**_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

_**Quinn and Santana sings...**_

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

_**Rachel Sings back because it is there song: **_

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

_**Rachel and Quinn Sings:**_

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

_Everyone clapped and then Quinn got a little box to opened it. Santana saw the rocks on that diamond and Quinn said, "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you do me the honor of coming home to me when you win your first Tony or celebrate when you get that first of many leads?" Rachel was crying at this time and said, "Quinn it will be my honor to be your wife, I will marry you." Everyone clapped and Mr. Schue was worried about them marry so young couldn't help but to clapped with them. Brittany ran down to give them a hug followed by Kurt and Mercedes then Finn walked down who was the best beard ever for two years to give the both of them a hug. _

"_Thank you Finn!" Rachel and Quinn said in unison. Santana stood to the side to take in all of this then looked at Brittany. Quinn was right they don't need to wait. "Marry me Brit." Santana said to Brittany. _


	13. Triangle Part One

_I'm With You_

_By_

_BornTHisWay201f_

_Part 13_

_Santana was top dog thanks to Quinn getting pregnant but she was gay and Brittany knew she so wanted Rachel. When Rachel told Santana that she believe that it wasn't here who gave her a set list as Brittany agreed they called off any future slushy attacks and when Sue told them there assignment Santana had an idea. _

_She was going to give Rachel a heads up as she was to talk to Rachel before anyone else got to Glee club. Brittany was with her and said to her, "Now if you want Rachel, call her by her first name and don't say anything bad." Brittany instructed and Santana took a breath then walked in. _

"_Rachel." Santana said and Rachel took a breath then the Latina walked to her. "Look I don't like saying thank you a lot but when you said you believe I didn't give the Set-up. It matter to me and I want to say I'm sorry for everything I done to you. That made me want to stop all slushy attacks and I'm going to **try to be nicer because you said that." Santana told Rachel **and the Diva responded, "I all ready forgiven." Santana didn't register that. _

"_Why?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Ever since I was a little girl that's all about is Broadway and I know after my dads been treated so unfairly that everything else and what everyone might do to me isn't that bad. The fact that you apologize means a lot to me. I'm hug to you know." Rachel hugged Santana and the Lopez was happy about it. _

"_All right now that we got the mushy out of the way. I have to tell you something else. Sue instructed me and Brittany to seduce Finn into wanting to get it on with the both of us. I'm telling you this because I wants to be up front with you and you heard me say I don't do anything that's not going to benefit me. You tell me not to do it, Britts and I doesn't. However don't you want to know if he were say no." Santana said and Rachel thought about it. "Okay." Rachel agreed and Brittany responded, "You better mean it because we could be rather hot." "Yes I want to know." Rachel said and Santana added, "All right..." Santana left after that and she looked at Brit and the blonde one responded, "You did good." _

_Quinn who stood listening to this decided to make her own move she went into the choir room. "Rachel..." Quinn said and the Diva turned to her. _

"_I want to thank you for telling Finn and if I ever become top Dog again I'm going to make it my point to never make a life a living hell. Listen Puck is going to do something after school, were you like to come to my ultrasound?" Quinn asked and Rachel said yes to that. _


End file.
